Cómo se escucha el sol
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [Long-Fic de viñetas][Yaoi][Perú x Bolivia] Aunque hubiesen crecido de golpe y tenido que acatar una división notoria y paulatina, ver desaparecer a su abuelo y encontrarse rodeado de extraños, estaban juntos...
1. Juego

**Disclaimer: Los personajes acá utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad de LiveJournal, solo el fic es de mi completa autoría.**

Pareja: Perú x Bolivia – Miguel Alejandro Prado x Julio Paz.

Para mí los países no son hermanos entre ellos, pero bueno, **advertencia de incesto** (?) y tintes históricos al escrito sobre la relación entre estos dos, nada muy elaborado, no me siento capacitada para meterme enteramente.

A diferencia de los demás, este sí lo continuaré tanto acá en FF como en Wattpad. No serán capítulos extensos en lo absoluto, ni serán muchos. _**Dejen sus comentarios**_.

.

.

 **Cómo se escucha el sol**

Juego

.

Bolivia piensa que los brazos de Inca, aunque temerarios y buscos, eran el lugar más cómodo que podía encontrar en aquel entonces. Que lo abrazaban y se sentía seguro, que si lo rodeaba entre ellos mientras le contaba historias, la realidad era otra y no tenía que preocuparse por nada ni nadie, aunque tuviese que compartirlo con sus presuntos hermanos y a veces el tiempo con su abuelo no fuera todo el que quisiera.

 _Era un poquito egoísta._

Después llegó Antonio.

Dejó atrás su primer nombre al igual que los demás.

Sintió una inmensa e inconforme incomodidad, hasta que Perú lo abrazó por obligación y los dos encontraron que no se sentía mal. Que aunque hubiesen crecido de golpe y tenido que acatar una división notoria y paulatina, ver desaparecer a su abuelo y encontrarse rodeado de extraños, estaban juntos.

No saben bien en qué preciso momento les pusieron esos nombres, pero Perú siente al niño que es Bolivia esconderse entre sus brazos por las noches, rebuscando su calor y su presencia durante el día, y sabe que sigue siendo el mismo con el que compartía el cariño de sus ancestros.

Lo escucha llorar y no lo deja seguir durmiendo, lo mueve hasta que el menor abre los ojos y entonces tiene al mayor esperándolo.

—¿Jugamos?

—Pero estaba durmiendo —reniega molesto, con voz aniñada, los ojos más achinados de lo usual por forzarse a abrirlos, dejando salir un poco del carácter que se le está formando. Entonces se frota las mejillas y las encuentra húmedas, recuerda lo que veía tras sus párpados y tiembla un poquito.

Las manos de su compañero le frotan los brazos, como queriendo darle calor, y piensa que está sumamente feliz de tenerlo allí para que fuera así.

—Anda, vamos —Desliza las manos por sus brazos, hasta sujetarle las propias y se baja de la cama y tira de él para que lo siga.

Apenas están escuchándose los primeros cantares de los pájaros madrugadores, apenas se ve un resquicio de luz pintando el cielo y el horizonte con el nuevo día. Las piernitas delgadas y cortitas de Bolivia siguen a Perú por la habitación, iluminada a vela tenue, hasta sentarse ambos en una silla con el paisaje amaneciendo entre las montañas.

—¿Y a qué jugamos? —preguntó, bufando después de que el mayor abriera la ventana y dejara paso al frío.

—A escuchar cómo sale el sol —susurró, acomodándolo sobre sus piernas y abrazándolo con ternura, ambos con la mirada puesta en la ventana.

Y no entiende mucho, porque cree que el sol saliendo no hace ruido y mucho menos con el frío que entra a intentar congelarle las extremidades y el rostro. Es tan simple como ver un solo rayo de luz asomando por la montaña más alta, pintando de gris el suelo, el cielo y los árboles, coloreándolos a azul y verde y dándoles la forma que ya conocía bien.

Es cuando escucha a los pájaros empezando a cantar, los bichos nocturnos callarse y un vientito fresco que mueve las ramas y las hojas, que hacen de efecto somnífero y casi automáticamente le cierran los ojos y hacen que la cabeza le pese.

Perú sonríe, lo arrulla y lo acomoda entre sus brazos para que esté más cómodo. Le gusta creer que su hermano se siente cómodo como en los brazos de su abuelo, que le gusta la sensación de estar a su lado y nunca dejarlo.

Porque se quedaron solos, aunque intentase España juntarlos con otras personas como ellos, porque siente que es lo más cercano a todo lo bueno del mundo. Que si se lo llevan, si no pudiera ver con sus propios ojos que está bien, le arrancarían algo importante del pecho…

.

Continúa

.


	2. Ausencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes acá utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad de LiveJournal, solo el fic es de mi completa autoría.**

Gracias por los comentarios a Condesa sangrienta y a venefox, no los esperaba. –Insert corazón fluff–.

.

.

 **Cómo se escucha el sol**

Ausencia

.

Los dedos de Julio se deslizaron de entre los suyos y el pánico le apretó el pecho. No es que le doliera que se lo lleven, es que él no hacía nada para impedirlo.

"Hoy me voy a ir."

"No hagas bromas pesadas."

El primer indicio de susto que tuvo, fue cuando vio al menor arrugarle el entrecejo y mirarlo con molestia por su respuesta.

"No es una broma pesada."

Las manos temblorosas, amargura subiéndole por la garganta.

"Pero soy tu hermano, ¿me vas a dejar así?"

"Tenemos nuestros propios nombres, no me hace bien seguir en este lugar. Tengo que volver a mi tierra… los de tu lado incluso están de acuerdo".

Se obligó a serenarse, porque no podía decir nada y nada que saliera de su boca en ese momento podría resultar bueno.

Se obligó a no querer aceptarlo, una pequeña parte suya le tomaba una de las manos a Julio y la apretaba con fuerza, la mayoría de él lo empujaba a preguntarse cuándo había crecido tanto el niño que lloraba entre sus brazos al principio.

Seguía flacucho y delgado, más bajito que él, con el pelo rebasando un poco sus hombros y todo oculto bajo un poncho y un gorrito coya. Y le sonrió apenas, a lo que Miguel sintió una traición más grande aún… como si el menor no se percatara de ello, como si no supiera lo difícil que estaba siendo saber que se iba.

Julio hasta se enorgullecía de saberlo así.

Le gustaban sus abrazos, le gustaba su cercanía, tal y como con el abuelo Inca, le gustaba que _Miguel solo fuera de él._

Pero no podía quedarse por siempre siendo solo un pedazo suyo, una inmensa parte de su carácter le impedía hacerse ver como alguien enteramente vulnerable y dependiente. Por eso igual le gustaba saber que alguien dependía en parte de sí, aunque fuese solo por verlo bien, sin entidades morbosas que acabaran por codiciarse de manera extrema.

Al menos en su mente era así; no codiciaba a Miguel, no sus tierras, ni sus aspectos físicos.

Quería su cariño.

Y que comprendiera sin necesidad de conflictos el por qué quería estar solo. Aunque lo adorase, aunque no pudiera vivir sin su presencia cerca, todos necesitaban su espacio y a Julio prácticamente se lo habían impuesto sin preguntarle.

"Voy a seguir estando junto a ti."

Miguel, sin embargo, no tenía idea de eso. Tampoco le importaban los papeles o la frontera entre ambos, lo jodía que Julio estuviera al otro lado de ésta y que, de tenerlo todos los días, a cada hora, a cada segundo, pasara a no tenerlo cuando quisiera. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría sin saber de él? ¿Cuántos años pasarían para volver a verlo?

Levantó la vista al muchacho, que le tomaba el rostro para que lo hiciera. La habitación que habían compartido hasta entonces resultaba pequeña y ahora incómoda. Julio de pie ante él, tapándole la visión de la ventana, cuya vista también habían compartido de niños. Ese día oscurecía, a diferencia de la primera madrugada en que impuso el juego de escuchar.

Las manos del menor le acariciaron las mejillas y el mentón, los pómulos, casi con detalle y costándole trabajo la idea de estar haciéndolo para resguardar la sensación en su interior. Miguel cerró los ojos y la frente de Julio se recargó en la suya, la respiración le acarició el rostro en compañía de las manos morenas, que volvió a atrapar bajo las suyas en un intento por retenerlo.

Un roce casto de sus labios sobre su boca, impulsados y tentados a hacerlo.

Las manos escapándose de entre las suyas.

Y ausencia.

.

Continúa

.


	3. Cercanía

**Disclaimer: Los personajes acá utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad de LiveJournal, solo el fic es de mi completa autoría.**

Gracias por el comentario a Condesa sangrienta. *insert corazón*

.

.

 **Cómo se escucha el sol**

Cercanía

.

Miguel lo mira con fingida calma y un poco de altanería, ¿por qué no?

Julio tiene el entrecejo arrugado y una molestia notoria, tampoco le quita los ojos de encima.

Sus jefes hablan y hablan y ellos no los escuchan, sumidos en la visión que cada uno tiene del otro. El mayor no les prestó atención casi en ningún momento, el menor dejó de hacerlo cuando llegaron a la parte en que se ponía un poco en desacuerdo (y que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo).

Y aunque el tiempo no pase igual para ellos, llevan años sin verse.

No porque el boliviano lo pidiera, más bien porque el peruano no quiso hacerlo.

Ahora Miguel se encontraba con un muchacho serio y un poco explosivo, que le enviaba una mirada despectiva y desconfiada, molesta, delatando que obviamente no le gustaba no tener idea de cómo actuar ante él. La molestia visible al ver que él sí sabía, que se encontraba tranquilo e incluso contento de verlo así.

La verdad era que las manos de Julio empezaron a picar de ansiedad apenas se encontró con el rostro de su hermano de frente.

Quizá fue un gesto infantil el estar en contra de su jefe ante la unión que planeaban hacer entre él y Miguel, en especial porque sabía que no estaba en sus manos poder cambiar la decisión, pero fue como si lo hubiera hecho progresar por nada, como si hubiera calmado sus calles y a su gente solo para regresarlo a donde estaba.

¿Quién lo mandaba a tener un presidente del lado de Perú, en primer lugar?

Para peor veía que su hermano se notaba bastante a gusto con ello, sentía casi como si se le riera en la cara. No lo veía en años, haciéndole creer que lo de acabar separados (más que solo por territorio) se había cumplido. Acostumbrándose a estar más bien solo y sin compañía, mientras crecía y se volvía quien era… para que ahora el jodido se mostrase contento ante la propuesta de enviar todo esto último a la mierda.

Julio estaba enojado, disgustado e inconforme en muchos sentidos, al igual que la mitad más uno de su gente, por esta idea.

Sin embargo, una vez que los dejaron solos en la sala, no se inmutó mucho cuando Miguel se levantó y rodeó la mesa, quedando a sus espaldas y pasándole los brazos por sobre los hombros, inclinándose sobre él en la silla.

El boliviano sintió la mejilla del mayor sobre la propia y le dio rabia al no sentirse incómodo por la cercanía. Pese al tiempo, las circunstancias y lo que creía…

—Estarás feliz —dijo, casi con desgano.

—Tu tono me dice que tu no lo estás, Julito.

—No me digas así —bramó, con un gesto agresivo de las manos que parecían querer golpear al mayor. El agarre de éste se apretó a su alrededor y gruñó molesto—. ¿Y qué mierda de contento quieres que esté?

—Tú quisiste irte y, aunque se vea que no fue decisión tuya, ahora estás volviendo —El tono de voz del peruano se notaba lento y tranquilo. Pero era una tranquilidad que no lo relajaba en lo absoluto y más que nada le ponía la piel de gallina, le crispaba los nervios. Sonaba malicioso y hasta irónico, disfrutando visiblemente de su retorno forzoso.

Julio sintió un revuelto en su estómago y se acrecentó cuando Miguel aflojó el agarre y lo abrazó con cariño, casi con necesidad, pasando a esconder el rostro en su pelo, más corto que cuando se vieron la última vez. El menor se erizó entero, borrando la intranquilidad y reemplazándola con una emoción tan bruscamente que lo abrumó.

—Hueles bien. Has estado bien —murmuró contra su pelo, sintiendo el estremecimiento debajo y sonriendo con ternura por ello.

Ni él cambiaba ni tampoco Julio lo hacía, del todo.

—O-Obvio que sí —respondió, titubeando y maldiciéndose por hacerlo.

Sintió pena y dolor. Quería mucho a Miguel, no podía pensar en hacerle mal seriamente si se ponía así con él. Apenas volviendo a verlo y con todo su descontento en pie, se daba cuenta de que todavía sus brazos eran un cobijo inigualable, celoso y que seguía queriendo solo para él. Sin embargo…

—Esto no va a funcionar —alegó, delatando la incomodidad en la voz, que llegó hasta el peruano.

El mayor hizo una mueca, sintiéndola.

—Lo sé —asintió.

—¿Entonces por qué mierda estás feliz?

—Porque te volví a ver y no voy a volver a dejar de hacerlo. Y porque voy a intentar que funcione —dijo, volviendo a la seriedad del principio y provocando una mueca de disgusto en el boliviano, que sacudió la cabeza casi con resignación, en lo que se ponía en pie y corría la silla hacia atrás.

Las manos de Miguel deslizándose lejos, hasta solo quedar sobre sus hombros.

—¿Y si no quiero que lo intentes? —masculla. Nota la presión de las manos sobre sí, pero no sabe si con calma o conteniendo algo más fuerte.

El mayor se acerca otra vez, pegando casi el pecho a la espalda contraria.

—¿Te recuerdo cómo te despediste de mí la última vez? —murmura en su oreja, y Julio se ruboriza y siente calor por la insinuación y la picardía repentinas, además de una increíble vergüenza y una soberana molestia. Y nota la sonrisa de su hermano sobre la piel de su mejilla y las manos le vuelven a picar—. Ellos seguirán adelante, por más que diga lo que sea, y estoy bien con tenerte conmigo así.

—¿"Así", Miguel?

—De cualquier forma.

Julio ablandó toda la tensión de su cuerpo y sonrió con tristeza y pena al mismo tiempo.

Eso era lo que su hermano no había entendido cuando se despidió la primera vez, en el solo gesto que se permitió darle. Todos habían crecido como amigos y hermanos, aunque técnicamente ninguno lo fuera con ninguno y últimamente hubiese más enemigos que amigos.

Nunca le prohibieron adorar a Miguel de la forma en que lo hizo y hacía, ni desde niño y a medida que crecían.

Era una lástima que el mayor fuera lo suficiente despistado como para tener que explicarle las indirectas directas. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos en ese momento de aclarar nada. Se sentía cohibido, manipulado y demasiado abrumado por la repentina cercanía del peruano.

—Eres un idiota.

—Así me quieres, Juli.

.

Continúa

.

.

 **N/A:**

 **He de admitir que éste capítulo y el siguiente son los que más miedo me da publicar. (?) Y eso, pues, que lo sepan. XD**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews!**


	4. Furor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes acá utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad de LiveJournal, solo el fic es de mi completa autoría.**

.

.

 **Cómo se escucha el sol**

Furor

.

No es que Perú dependiera de su hermano, no es como si fuera insoportablemente necesario saberlo de su parte, o tenerlo a su lado, o simplemente poder saberlo cerca. No quería pensar que el muchachito era más importante para él de lo que podía ser necesario, pero era más fuerte que sí mismo el añorar su compañía y esa unión que los traía desde niños.

Era increíble el peso que lo aquejaba cada vez que pensaba que Bolivia ya no lo quería.

Miguel en serio no comprendía la mente de Julio, ni su actuar, pero en serio sentirse olvidado… no, no solo olvidado, creer que realmente el menor no tenía ni un poco de aspiración, gusto o que no recordaba sentirse calmo entre sus brazos…

El creer que el boliviano olvidaba todo lo que fueron… ésa era una cuestión insoportable.

El pensar que quizá hubo hecho algo que estaba lejos de comprender, pero que quizá para el menor tuviera enorme significado, lo mantenía en un desbalance constante. Y las señales que le enviaba el mocoso, que ya no era mocoso, no hacían mucho más que confundirlo o alterarlo por demás.

Él en serio no quería olvidarse de cómo se la pasaban escuchando el amanecer.

Supo apenas Manuel y Martín les declararon la guerra a su unión que, si salían de ella sin tantos altibajos, el menor aprovecharía para disolver todo el asunto. No era su jefe el que buscaba hacerlo, pero sí él, sí su sangre y su pueblo mismo el que se oponía.

Incluso llegaba a pensar que ni era Julio el de las ideas, que era esa parte de su patria la que buscaba ser un individuo, la que lo instaba a alejarse.

Por eso invadió su sagrado terreno cuando se llevó el chasco que preveía, aprovechándose de verlo aparentemente frágil y en medio de no saber si irse con él o afirmarse con fuerza. Y se sorprendió de verse vencido al final, con su corazón golpeándole fuerte en las orejas en medio de la retirada, haciéndole eco…

Porque confiaba plenamente en que acababa de cagarla.

Entró creyendo que no había dudas sobre la disolución, encontrándose con que todavía una parte del menor sí dudaba. La parte que, al atacar, no hizo más que convertir en rabia.

Si es que Julio había dudado de irse con él o no, después de su usurpación seguro acabó descubriendo que lo quería fuera. Porque eso fue lo que hizo: echarlo. Con las pocas fuerzas que sacó de la rabia, por su intento de querer tomarlo a la fuerza.

Por eso ahora se decía que no entendía al mocoso que creció a su lado, el mismo que entraba campante y haciendo ruido a su casa, con la mirada determinada y una expresión enrabietada, obligándolo a llevarlo a ese lugar donde crecieron. Echándolo de un empujón a la habitación, azotando la puerta a sus espaldas y mirándolo con esa misma cara.

No pudo más que quedarse quieto en su lugar, esperando a ver si hablaba.

Julio no quería hablar, quería tirarle con alguna cosa contundente y dolorosa que se le pasara por delante.

—¡¿Estás feliz ahora?!

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó con calma.

Fue grande su sorpresa al saber que el ejército de su hermano acababa de invadirlo, asentándose en modo terco y con intenciones de no marcharse pacíficamente, no hasta lograr lo que su nuevo jefe intentaba encontrar. Por ese motivo prefirió que se encargaran los grandes y lo dejaran a él tranquilo (ya intuía que no habría más guerra).

No esperando la justa aparición del menor, haciendo que terminaran en la casa donde vivieron parte de su infancia solitaria.

—Oh, perdona, ¡¿debí preguntar lo mismo cuando te apareciste por allá?!

—¡Debiste esperarlo! —respondió, con la voz fuerte.

Lo vio dar un paso hacia atrás, titubeante, volviendo a la carga después. Julio sujetó un cenicero que había en la mesa junto a la puerta y se lo tiró a la cabeza. Miguel lo esquivó natural y, seguido de ello, apreció cómo levantaba la silla junto a la cama y también la arrojaba en su dirección, no alcanzó a llegar.

Julio estaba tan cansado como él, pero igual continuaba pateando cosas y desarmando la habitación donde se encontraban, lanzándole lo que pudiera levantar. No parecía querer dañarlo, pero sí hacer ruido.

—¡Para un poco!

—¡No me jodas, Miguel!

—¡Terminarás haciéndote daño a ti!

—¡¿Y qué mierda te importa?! —gritó—. ¡¿Realmente lo hace?!

—¡Cálmate!

Julio gritó otra vez, pero con ganas y frustración, mirándolo rabioso.

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres de mí?!

Silencio.

Miguel empuñaba las manos y le temblaban. Si había algo peor que el hecho de Julio desarmando e intentando arrojarle la habitación entera, gritándole sus verdades y mirándolo así, eran sus motivos para haber usurpado la patria boliviana. Y que el otro diera a entender cuán enterado estaba de que algo más había de por medio, lo frustraba.

¿Cómo podía Bolivia leerlo tan bien, y que él no lograse comprender prácticamente nada?

Miguel suspiró.

—¡Habla! —bramó Julio.

—¡Desconfío, ¿de acuerdo?!

—¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando?!

—¡Estábamos juntos y entonces te fuiste, como si todo te importara una auténtica mierda! ¡¿Y esperabas que todo siguiera igual?!

—¡Tú eres un auténtico idiota, te escribí y vine a golpearte la puerta no sé cuántas veces y nunca respondiste o atendías!

—¡Entiéndeme, Julio! ¡Pensé que creías que ya no te hacía falta y, aunque quisiera, no podía tenerte la misma confianza!

—¡Yo te entiendo! —dijo sarcástico, sorprendiendo al mayor, principalmente porque las palabras no coordinaban con la expresión furibunda en el rostro del menor—. ¡Tú eres el que nunca entiende nada!

Miguel mantenía la vista bien puesta sobre los ojos de Julio, que se la mantenía con todas las emociones que embargaban su cuerpo. El peruano casi podía notar a las mismas haciéndolo temblar de rabia. Convenía que no hubiera más objetos contundentes que pudiera levantar y arrojarle, estaba seguro que el carácter del boliviano le llevaría a lanzar todo lo que pudiera en ese instante.

Y se frustró ante ese pensamiento, porque tal parecía que Julio tenía razón y era él quien no entendía nada. No entendía por qué lo presionaba tanto que su hermano se hubiese ido, por qué (aun creyendo que no debía tenerle confianza) había armado ese dilema y por qué parecía que Julio sí comprendía más que él algo que debió de saber desde el principio.

¿Por qué esa pequeña obsesión malsana?

¿Era tan malo solo querer tenerlo para él siempre?

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? —preguntó al fin, y creyó que acababa de detonar una bomba enorme dentro del menor, por la cara descompuesta de enojo que le dio.

—¡¿Qué fue lo último que hice cuando nos despedimos la primera vez?!

Miguel tragó seco y se encogió, molesto y con un levísimo rubor en la cara. Recordando como si hubiera sido hace segundos, en esa misma habitación, el momento en que el calor de su hermano se alejó de su cuerpo, dejándolo más frío de lo que cualquier separación en otro instante podría haberle dado.

Fue por ese gesto; ese pequeño, cercano e inocente gesto, que le robó el aire por más de no requerir consumirlo.

Que lo dejó pensando horas y anhelando, quizá con más énfasis del permitido, que no se hubiera ido justo después de eso…

—¡¿Y eso qué se supone que tiene que ver?! —dijo rápido y medio inentendible.

—¡TODO, grandísimo imbécil! —bramó, suspirando hondo y también con los pómulos tintándose de rojo. La diferencia era que Miguel no sabía si era por enojo o por vergüenza…

¿Podía llegar a ser lo último?

El corazón le golpeó fuerte en el pecho, descolocándolo un instante.

Había sido una despedida, ¿verdad? Julio compartió aquello con él porque no le valían las de volver a verlo otra vez, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Cómo es que puedes seguir pensando en eso?! —Volvió a chillar el boliviano, exasperado—. ¡¿No lo entiendes todavía?!

Se le fue el ánimo de gritar cuando el mayor se acercó hasta él y le detuvo los brazos, que automáticos se le fueron a golpearlo al verle más cerca. Sí, quería pegarle y dejarlo sangrando por ser un estúpido, imbécil e infeliz. Quería arañarle la cara, dejarle los ojos morados, arrancarle el pelo y hacerlo gritar de dolor.

Y Miguel pensaba, dándole la razón a su hermano, que había sido soberanamente idiota.

—¡Que haya querido tener mi territorio y mi propia gente no impedía nada! —escupió el menor, forcejeando y atentando contra sus piernas con patadas y contra sus pies a pisotones—. ¡Yo igual era completamente tuyo!

Apenas sintió el afloje del agarre en sus manos, las liberó de un tirón, levantándolas en puños dispuestos a asestar en el blanco que representaba la cara de Miguel en ese momento, seguidamente estaba su espalda golpeando contra la puerta y su hermano le devoraba los labios con una desesperación palpable.

Llevó las manos a sus hombros y apretó, incómodo y con la rabia que todavía tenía en las venas, separándolo de un empujón y recobrando el aire que acababa de perder. El corazón le bombeaba con fuerza y aprovechaba a mandar todo a la mierda sin su consentimiento.

Lo miró fijo un instante. Ambos respirando agitados y retándose con las miradas mismas. Volvió a sujetarle los hombros con fuerza, para volver a besarlo en respuesta. Con énfasis y misma fuerza.

Miguel intentó no sonreír gustoso por la sensación de los labios ajenos correspondiendo efusivos, lo suficiente torpes como para terminar de explicarle lo que significó la primera vez.

¿Qué despedida? No había sido más que Julio confesando, con la inocencia del brevísimo gesto, que nunca podría dejarlo solo… que fue lo que él por su parte sí hizo.

Perú piensa repentinamente que Bolivia tiene un sabor exquisito que nunca sintió en nadie.

Mientras lo despojaba de su ropa, de su cordura y la inocencia física resguardada con recelo, dándole caricias ansiosas y atrevidas que no mosqueaban ni dudaban un poco. Celando con sus manos cada porción de piel morena y con su morbo cada sonido que expresaba.

Mientras lo envuelve en un calor ansiosamente placentero, a la vez que él mismo es envuelto en todo lo que es, entre sus piernas y sus brazos, con los dientes en su hombro desesperados por aplacar de alguna forma todo lo que siente y le es arrebatado por decisión propia. Y lo ama muchísimo y no quiere que termine nunca.

Porque nunca importó el terreno ajeno, ganado o perdido.

Julio importaba. Y resultó ser suyo desde mucho antes de todo aquello.

Y ya no necesitaba nada más.

.

.

Fin

.

.

 **N/A:**

 **Técnicamente termina en el siguiente capítulo. Pero ya esto puede considerarse final.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Epílogo: suerte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes acá utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad de LiveJournal, solo el fic es de mi completa autoría.**

.

.

 **Cómo se escucha el sol**

Epílogo

Suerte

.

Suerte que en el sur hayas nacido  
Y que burlemos las distancias

Julio piensa que, para ser el anfitrión de su fiesta de cumpleaños, Miguel se pasó hasta las nubes de tragos y celebración.

En algún momento se terminó la música de bailanta usual y empezaron a sonar canciones pop más o menos modernas, entre movidas y melódicas para los que ya buscaban despedirse o aplacar un poco todos los ánimos que se levantaron. Había sido una reunión productiva en plan del peruano, todos se divirtieron bonito, comieron bien y le embarraron pastel (lo cual le pareció más desperdicio que otra cosa, al final) antes de disfrutar lo que restaba.

Ya los invitados estaban empezando a despedirse, a la vez que hacían la última jugarreta de borrachos al intentar mover las caderas como Shakira, al ritmo de su canción. Nótese que los que lo hacían eran Miguel, Martín, Francisco y Luciano, que ni de cerca podían compararse a Catalina y María. Las hermanas provocaban pérdida de autoestima al bailar, mismo que pérdida sanguínea por las narices si te quedabas viendo mucho.

Sí, todos los desatados bailaban "Suerte" y cantando a los gritos el estribillo.

Luego de eso, Manuel se encargó de llevarse al argentino. María, Catalina y Francisco se fueron los tres intentando sostenerse entre ellos con ayuda de Daniel. Y Luciano, que bien no estaba borracho pero seguía el juego porque sí, se fue tras Sebastián apenas éste dijo que se iba y se dieron las despedidas formales. Julio acarreaba por la estancia a Miguel, que le pasaba los brazos por los hombros e iba hablando de puros cuentos y arrastrando los pies.

El fresquito del campo les golpeaba las mejillas y la voz del mayor iniciaba a irritarlo un tanto, por lo que se desquitó pasando atolondrado y ruidoso contra todo lo que pudo cruzársele por delante desde que abrió la puerta de la casa (a unos cien metros del salón principal donde hacían aquel tipo de reuniones, así no desarmaban la casa donde acababan conviviendo ambos hasta que el menor se fuera).

El mismo lugar donde los metieron y tuvieron desde el principio, el mismo donde todo comenzó y donde se concretó.

Donde Julio tiraba a Miguel en la cama, que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde habían tenido la vieja. El cuarto no cambiaba tanto de estructura. Incluso se encontraba una silla junto a la cama y un banco frente a la ventana, la misma cómoda junto a la puerta, con un florero vacío en vez de un cenicero.

El menor se dejó llevar cuando el peruano dio un tirón a una de sus manos, acomodándose sobre el cuerpo del aludido para recibir un par de besos.

Hizo una mueca.

—Te apesta la boca.

—El pisco no es malo, Juli.

—Te echaste tierra solo —Medio se burló. Él no había dicho nada, aunque fuera por eso, con respecto al alcohol.

—Además no estoy borracho —Arrastró las palabras, ganándose una mirada escéptica de parte de su hermano y sonriendo por ello. Le afirmó las manos sobre las caderas, pasándole una pierna sobre las ajenas para erguirse y voltearse, quedando sobre el muchacho que intentaba mantener la expresión tranquila—. No contengas tus rubores, yo sé que quieres ponerte rojo —canturreó, sonriendo ladino e insinuante.

El menor se ruborizó al final, arrugándole el entrecejo.

—Eres un idiota —declaró, llevando a la vez sus manos al rostro ajeno y atrayéndolo para robarle un beso.

Miguel se ablandó y dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del Julio, correspondiendo e intensificando el beso mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y metía las manos bajo las prendas ajenas. Ni pasó mucho para que el boliviano tironease para quitarle la camiseta y procurara que los pantalones también bajen rápido.

—¿Estás entusiasta?

—Cállate —murmuró Julio, pasando una de sus manos por entre el pelo del mayor, que casi gime, por la sensación y por la otra extremidad metiéndose en su ropa interior.

No es que estuviese apurado o entusiasmado, había días simplemente donde se encontraba más inspirado que en otros. Tampoco estaban juntos todo el tiempo que quisieran, y hacía un par de meses que no tenían un momento así. Primero por la distancia y después por un ataque de celos por parte de Julio, que lo dejó en abstinencia hasta que cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de eso y procuró explicar que no lo cambiaría por nadie.

Que Panchito era un amor, pero que no podría darle el mismo interés ni aunque tuviese un poto bonito. Que todavía seguía gustándole más el suyo. Y bien que se ganó una mordida y un tirón de pelo, además de un sonrojo grave y otra vez la frente arrugada.

El temperamento de su hermano era increíble a veces.

A Julio solían molestarle varias cosas, haciendo notar dicha molestia rápido por sus expresiones. Le molestaba que lo trataran de niño, que no le escuchen, que hicieran como si no existiera. Y quizá de eso aprendía por qué principalmente decidió apartarse de él y buscó ser tomado en cuenta por los demás.

A Miguel casi no le molestaba nada, era permisivo y cuando alguna cosa lo incomodaba, simplemente lo dejaba ser. Tenían caracteres diferentes, costumbres parecidas, actitudes dispares y diversas. No eran lo mismo. Julio necesitaba ser él mismo y Miguel nunca lo entendió tanto hasta la primera noche que pasaron juntos y que casi recibe el golpe de un cenicero.

Y piensa quedamente, entre la bruma de sus pensamientos medio idos, que el florero dolería más de lo que pudo doler el cenicero. Que cuando su hermano explota lo hace con ganas, lo hace gritando, con las extremidades tensas y amenazando con arrojarte algo, antes de ir a golpearte con sus propias manos.

Miguel lo ve más grande que pequeño desde aquella vez que lo dejó ir. Y lo ama más que entonces y lo adora tanto como nunca.

Lo besa entero y con ganas, escuchándolo y tentándolo. Se siente en él y es la gloria misma, cree que no necesita nada ni a nadie más que a Julio enterrando las uñas sin querer en su espalda y envolviéndolo entre sus piernas, con su piel fundiéndose en la propia y tratando inútilmente de hacerse oír bajito, cuando ni por su cuenta logra ser silencioso.

El boliviano siente las arremetidas contra sí con fuerza y saca las manos de la espalda ajena para subirlas hasta el pelo, entre el que enreda sus dedos mientras Miguel le calla y serena la boca con sus labios. Y ya son muchos temblores y muchos espasmos como para lograr la entera serenidad, quiere dejarse ir y ya no importa cómo termine mientras lo haga.

Susurra su nombre bajito, con la respiración agitada y ya sin poder más, y sabe que con eso el peruano se arma de energía renovada para alcanzarlo donde quiere. Y él siente que Miguel lo quiere y eso es todo lo que necesita también, además de un poco de comprensión que ya sabe que el aludido tiene.

En especial con su hermano.

Y Julio piensa que no puede tener más suerte…

.

Suerte que es haberte conocido  
Y por ti amar tierras extrañas

Perú abre los ojos dos horas más tarde y ve a Bolivia sentado en la banca frente a la ventana. Lo despierta el frío que entra por la apertura desconsideradamente abierta.

No le ve ropa a su compañero, pero sí está envuelto en una manta gruesa, con la mirada calma y concentrada lejos de él. Y siente frío repentinamente y atrapa toda vestimenta de la cama para envolverse también e ir a sentarse a su lado. Apenas lo hace, el menor se levanta y se acomoda sobre sus piernas, por lo que acaba envolviéndolo entre las mantas a él también.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

—¿Soñaste algo feo?

—No —sacudió la cabeza Julio, suspirando—. Pero no tenía sueño y no quería despertarte…

—Sí sabes que puedo seguirte todo lo que quieras —canturreó Miguel.

—Te dormiste apenas recuperaste el aire —Se burló el boliviano, riéndose bajito.

El mayor intentó no sentirse ofendido.

Por la ventana entraba el aire gélido de la madrugada, que avistaba el amanecer en cuestión de instantes. Lo abrazó con cariño y acomodó su mentón en su hombro, suspirando lento y relajándose.

—¿Qué haces ahora, Julito?

—Juego —responde natural, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿A qué…? —Miguel recordó con calma, medio repentino, sonriendo enternecido y más que enamorado de lo que esperaba reaccionar.

—Cómo se escucha el sol… —murmuró, desganado y con la voz repentinamente más relajada y pesadumbrosa. El peruano se acomodó con el muchacho entre sus brazos, que se había recargado sobre él y reposaba ahora la nuca en su hombro, el cuerpo blando y tranquilo.

Cinco minutos después de escuchar los primeros pájaros, Julio estaba dormido.

Y Miguel se dijo que tenía suerte de tenerlo a su lado, porque nunca encontraría quien lo aprecie a ese nivel, ni quien le haga amar tanto lo ajeno como lo hacía amarlo ese presunto hermano suyo.

Contigo celebro y sufro todo  
Mis alegrías y mis males

 **Fin**

.

.

 **N/A:**

Mentiría si dijera que no me da pena que justo esa canción me haya inspirado a todo esto, pero bueno, cumplió su objetivo.  
Incluso, originalmente, esto fue lo primero que escribí de todo.

Sin más, mil gracias a quienes leyeron.

Dejen sus comentarios, cuídense mucho. Y besos a todos.

 _Chao_


End file.
